Various central nervous system disorders such as depression, anxiety, etc. appear to involve the disturbance of the neurotransmitters noradrenaline (NA) and 5-hydroxytryptamine(5HT), the latter also known as serotonin. The drugs most frequently used in the treatment of depression are believed to act by improving the neurotransmission of either or both of these physiological agonists. It appears that the enhancement of 5-HT neurotransmission primarily affects the depressed mood and anxiety, whereas the enhancement of noradrenaline neurotransmission affects the retardation symptoms occurring in depressed patients. The invention concerns compounds which have an effect on 5-HT neurotransmission.
Serotonin, or 5-HT, activity is thought to be involved in many different types of psychiatric disorders. For instance it is thought that an increase in 5-HT activity is associated with anxiety, while a decrease in 5-HT release has been associated with depression. Serotonin has in addition been implicated in such diverse conditions as eating disorders, gastrointestinal disorders, cardiovascular regulation and sexual behavior.